Sexy Encounters
by Meiko x Luka
Summary: Meiko applies to work as an instructor for an all female high school, but can't help but get involved in so many sexual encounters. Yuri.
1. Meeting the Principal

"Meiko?" One of the staff members called out, holding a clipboard in her arms while waiting patiently in front of the door. A brunette who was the last to be called in gulped. She was in the confines of an all-female high school. Meiko's anxiety stemmed from the fact this was her first job interview for the position of becoming an instructor. With one large breath, she rose from her seat and followed the staff member. She was led into a room in the farthest end of the corridor. The woman in front of her knocked on the door.

"Ms. Megurine?" She called while slightly cracking the door open.

"Come in," Ms. Megurine responded ambivalently. The staff member widened the door further, allowing Meiko to step inside the room. The principal's room was vast, a huge desk was at the center along other furniture littered her room. Once the door shut, Ms. Megurine, who was filling out some paperwork finally glanced up at Meiko. The two exchanged five seconds of silence staring into one another's gaze. Meiko fought to remain stoic, but it seemed Ms. Megurine was doing a better job. Her possible employer's face repressed any sort of emotion.

"Please sit down," the principal gestured to the chair in front of her desk. Meiko obeyed. Ms. Megurine sat up straight with her fingers interlocked together tucked underneath her chin.

"First off, what is your name?" She asked.

"M-Meiko," the brunette stammered. A small drop of sweat slid down the side of her face.

"Have you had any work experience?" Ms. Megurine asked coldly.

"No," Meiko answered.

"I figured. It says on your application that you graduated from Kyoto University but received no training." Meiko did not answer her. Her face was becoming redder and sweat became visible through the white blouse underneath her black tailored blazer.

"Could I have some water please?" She blurted while flapping her hand near her face. Ms. Megurine pushed a wine glass towards her.

"Wine?" Meiko confusedly glanced at the glass filled with dark cherry liquid.

"It is all I have right now, and it looks like you need it," Ms. Megurine replied. Meiko stared at the glass of wine. She wondered if the principal was testing her morals, but the glass looked so sweet and tempting, especially since Meiko had a penchant for good alcoholic drinks.

"No, I shouldn't," the brunette responded.

"It's alright. It won't affect the outcome of the interview," Ms. Megurine actually gave her a light-hearted smirk. Her little push drove Meiko to snatch the glass and guzzle down the wine thirstily.

"Thank you," she let out a sigh of relief. The content was strong. Already she was becoming buzzed. Her vision began to change as well. The woman in front of her was becoming even more beautiful. Meiko began to notice her lovely shade of pink hair and those icy blue eyes were sparkling oceans.

"According to your resume, it seems you are not qualified to teach," Ms. Megurine concluded. Despite the crushing blow, Meiko remained feeling calmer than usual.

"Ms. Megurine..." Meiko started, but was interrupted by the pink-haired woman.

"Please, call me Luka," she responded. There was a sudden shift in behavior. Suddenly, Luka unbuttoned the first three buttons of her white blouse. Her hair tied up in a messy bun became loose by a few tugs.

"What're you doing?" Meiko's intoxicated mind tried to make sense of Luka's looser actions around her.

"You're not qualified for the job, but if you really want, I can help you get it if you do me a favor," Luka let out a small giggle and rose from her seat. She bent towards Meiko, still in her seat who was now blushing fervently. Luka let out a warm smile while stroking the intoxicated woman's cheek.

"I've been feeling lonely lately, and well, you're just too cute to pass up," she lifted her knees onto the desk so that her face was merely a few inches apart from Meiko's.

"I don't know about this..." Meiko nervously spoke. She glanced away from Luka's gaze to find herself staring at the woman's cleavage instead. Suddenly, there was a nagging urge inside her to see more. Meiko glanced back at the woman's eyes, and before she knew it, their lips were locked. Meiko pushed her chair back and stood in front of Luka who shifted so her legs dangled in front of the desk. Luka had a distinctive taste that was so sweet she savored the passionate kiss.

"You're beautiful," Luka murmured in between kisses. The pink-haired beauty ran her hands all over Meiko's backside then lower to her bosom. The black high waisted skirt Meiko was wearing hovered precariously over her womanhood. Her thigh high stockings fringed with lace were revealed. Luka pushed the stretchy skirt higher, exposing Luka's red lacy panties.

"You've got cute underwear," Luka complimented with a frisky grin as she continued to play with them. Despite the passion Meiko received, she suddenly pushed the pink-haired woman away from her.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this!" Meiko blurted.

"Why not?" Luka frowned at the sudden rejection by her potential love interest.

"Because this isn't right! What if someone finds out!? You'll be removed and I won't ever find a job," Meiko looked around the room for her belongings before attempting to charge out. Before she could even dart for the door, Luka had already snatched her wrist.

"Don't leave, dear, we still have a lot of work to do," she aggressively tugged the disoriented woman back into her arms.

"Luka! I mean, Ms. Megurine, you heard what I said," Meiko struggled in her embrace. Luka pivoted along with her "victim" and pinned the brunette against the desk.

"And you heard what I said. We're not nearly even finished yet," she purred in her ear before leaving her. She ensured the door was locked before she returned for her treat. There was a rush of fear in Meiko. Even though the alcohol was beginning to subside, she still could not shake the fleeting feelings she began to develop for Luka. Even without alcohol, Luka was desirable.

"Now, where were we?" Luka threw herself onto Meiko, her lips coming to contact with hers again. She lifted the brunette's short skirt again and began rubbing her hand against the erogenous area. Her fingers found their way underneath her soaking panties.

"Please, don't," Meiko gasped, pleading with the temptress to release her.

"You say you don't want to, but your body is saying something different," Luka murmured. She slid down on Meiko, and before the brown-eyed beauty knew it, her panties were removed, leaving her womanhood naked. Before Meiko could protest, Luka had pushed apart the lips and began exploring with her tongue. Meiko experienced a sensation unexplainable. This was different from all the boyfriends she had had in her life. Her heart was pounding excitedly.

"Ah... Ahh..." She moaned. Luka rose, shoved Meiko so that she positioned herself sitting down on the desk, and spread the woman's legs apart. She pulled away Meiko's blazer and almost tore away her white buttoned up blouse to shreds, exposing her blazing red bra covering large breasts. Then she lowered herself and continued to pleasure her with cunnilingus.

"Ah... Ahh... Luka..." Meiko continuously moaned louder, which led to Luka's more rapid licks. She teased the brunette by lapping the juices around her wet vulva. Her tongue traced along her sweetness towards her clitoris. Her mouth delicately wrapped around the clitoris, and she began to lightly suck while her fingers and hands spread from Meiko's inner thighs towards the lower region.

"Luka! Ah!" Meiko tried hard to stifle her moans so that the other workers in the building would not hear their love-making noises. Luka let out a chortle, kissed her dripping pussy, and rose in front of her.

"You don't have to try to be quiet. This room is sound proof," she playfully winked. "We should move to my bedroom now."

"Bedroom?" Meiko questioned. The room was already spacious enough, but there was not a bed in sight. Before she knew it, she found herself in a secret lair of the principal's room. Inside the box like room big enough to fit a bed for two people. Luka threw Meiko onto the comforts of the mattress.

"Ohhhh, it's comfy," Meiko smiled. Luka let out a laugh and immediately unbuckled her partner's bra. Then she unbuttoned her own white blouse, unhooked her black lacy bra, and scattered them on the floor. Pinning her underneath her, Luka stretched out her body so that their erogenous body parts were perfectly aligned. Meiko overlapped her leg over Luka's.

"I don't regret staying here anymore," Meiko roguishly grinned.

"Good," Luka returned the grin. She glanced at Meiko's amazing breasts, and pressed her lips against them. Her tongue graciously lapped the pink nubs. She licked, sucked, and lightly nibbled them to elicit more pleasurable moans from the brunette. Her hand slithered up her body to grab the other free breast. When she finished, both hands squeezed the breasts together.

"Luka," Meiko moaned again. The two exchanged glances until suddenly, Meiko threw her lips upon Luka's and toppled her over so that she was pinning the pink beauty instead.

"I want to please you now," Meiko whispered. The two passionately kissed again, until Meiko began trailing kisses from the principal's neck towards her breasts. Although hers were not as large as Meiko's, they were still pretty huge. Meiko squeezed them together and pleasured her with her tongue.

"Oooh, you're pretty good," Luka let out a moan. Meiko continued to trail kisses down her abdomen until she reached her pencil skirt. Desperately, she unbuckled Luka's belt and removed her pencil skirt, revealing a thong.

"Turn around," Meiko ordered. Luka smiled at Meiko's sudden confidence, and obeyed her command. The moment the interviewer turned, revealing her large, rounded bottom, Meiko became even more turned on. She pulled away at the thong and cupped her hands around the sides of the bosom. She then gave it a slow moving lick.

"Ahhh... That's good, I like it dirty," Luka giggled. Meiko kissed her bosom before shifting into a different position. She forced Luka to kneel with her back still turned in front of her. Meiko lowered herself so that her sight was completely blocked by Luka's bottom. A tongue shot towards her womanhood.

"Ah! Ahhh! Meiko!" Luka moaned at the surprising maneuver. Her tongue sliding in and out drove the pink-haired woman mad in pure ecstasy.

"Meiko, use your fingers!" Luka demanded. Suddenly, their power dynamic shifted and Meiko silently obeyed the interviewer's desire. Meiko knelt behind her and slid two fingers inside.

"Yes! Ahh! Faster!" Meiko thrusted faster and faster while Luka moaned and thrusted along. With Meiko's free hand, she began toying with Luka's breasts. The sight of Luka's sexual needs being fulfilled made Meiko wet with anticipation.

"I'm gonna cum! Please swallow for me!" Meiko released her fingers from her wet spot. She shifted herself so that she was now in front of Luka. She leaned towards her with her mouth around her pussy. Sweet juice shot down her throat. Men she had sex with forced her to swallow, which always disgusted her, but Luka's juice was nice and sweet. Luka heaved in and out while staring at Meiko.

"Not bad," she smiled, "I should return the favor though." Her arms flung around Meiko, thrusting the brunette's body against her naked one. She dug her fingers underneath the hems of her silk stockings and slowly removed them.

"You've got gorgeous legs," she complimented. Meiko loved the feeling of Luka's hands touching her legs. She completely peeled off the rest of Meiko's clothing and scattered them onto the floor along with hers. She grind their womanhoods against each other, their legs now overlapped.

"That feels good," Meiko cooed.

"It's about to feel even better," Luka smirked. She spread Meiko's legs apart again and pressed her face against her womanhood.

"Ah! Ahh! Oh my God!" Meiko rang out fervently. Alongside Luka's tongue ramming inside her, Luka's fingers traveled towards Meiko's hardened nipples, squeezing them hard.

"More! More!" Meiko screamed at the top of her lungs. This gave permission for Luka to start thrusting her fingers inside Meiko. The only audible sounds were the bed rocking from Meiko's pelvic thrusts and her loud moans.

I... I! Ah yes! I'm going to-Nnnng! Ah!" The release of her bodily fluids was evident of the pleasurable fun spent in those hours that felt like mere minutes. Both women panted contently at the sight of each others' satisfied expressions. Luka reached out to Meiko and stroked her hair.

"I think I've fallen in love," she smiled lovingly then kissed her forehead.

"That was a lot of fun," Meiko blushed profusely, realizing the extent of their actions.

"For the record, you get the job," Luka winked. The two women cuddled with each other on the bed, the other staff members curious as to why the interview was taking so long.

"They've been in there for a while, shouldn't we be worried?" A silver haired maiden questioned another woman but with long silky blonde hair.

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," she responded, "they're probably having a good time with each other."


	2. First Day of Class

No teaching background experience, a high sexual appetite, and with a penchant for any kind of alcoholic beverage, Meiko was still in total shock on how she got to become an actual teacher. It all felt like a dream-the little fun she had with Ms. Megurine. Even though it seemed so easy how she got the job, she knew very well she could easily lose it too. Keep low and to herself at all cost. Any kind of spillage about how she became a teacher would leave her jobless for life. The brunette brushed at the hem of her short skirt and swallowed hard before entering the classroom.

"Good morning, class," she greeted joyously. All the students stared at her blankly.

"Hello, I am Ms. Sakine, and I will be your English teacher for the year," she said with a bright smile on her face. Suddenly, one of the students rose her hand.

"Question already?" She let out a small chuckle. The student slowly put her hand down.

"What's your size?" A blonde-haired girl with one pony-tail extending the side of her head rudely asked. The other girls surrounding her tittered while others looked incredulously at her.

"My size?" Meiko's eyebrow rose at the ambiguous question. The student let out a loud laugh.

"Your tits, woman!" She rose from her seat and sauntered over to the teacher.

"That is not to be discussed in this environment! Please take your seat!" Her student ignored her order and instead stood directly in front of her. Suddenly, she felt a strong grip on her left breast, and let out a helpless yelp.

"They're huge! Are you sure you're a teacher!? You look more like a prostitute," the class erupted in laughter at the bold student's comments regarding her assets. She continued to sexually harass her-tugging at her skirt and blouse. It was evident Meiko was losing control of the class.

"Sit down, please!" Meiko pleaded but was ignored again.

"Neru, stop!" Another student with teal colored hair tried to interfere with Neru's bullying.

"Back off, Miku, nobody likes you!" Neru snottily remarked. Miku threw herself to Neru in an attempt to block the blonde girl's way, but Neru immediately shoved her onto the floor. All of the other students rose from their seats to take a look at what Neru was trying to do to Meiko. By now, the brunette was pinned against the table by her very own student along with several other girls by Neru's side.

"Show us your tits and we'll let you keep teaching!" Neru smirked, soon having the whole class demanding her to reveal her sexual parts. She realized wasn't used to being authoritative at all, but yet in this situation, it was either she had to step up and fend for herself, or lose her career.

"Class is dismissed!" She shouted, unable to make a decision and instead decided to get rid of the students. Suddenly their attention shifted from Meiko to the excitement of going home early. They all left as if they had forgotten about her. Her fingers found their way to the sides of her temples. She continuously rubbed them as if it would relieve all the tension away. All the students left except for the teal haired teenager. She wore a short, flapped skirt with a matching green tie.

"Ms. Sakine, are you okay?" Miku asked compassionately. Meiko glanced back at the soft-spoken girl.

"Yes, thank you."

"My name is Miku," she introduced herself.

"Hello, Miku, you're a very nice girl," Meiko gave her a warm smile. She suddenly craved for her. Those innocent blue eyes, long slender legs, and soft lips were so tempting.

"I'm sorry for what the other students did to you. You didn't deserve that at all," she apologized.

"Yeah, but at the same time, it was my fault," Meiko shook her head.

"Why is that?"

"I should have been tougher," She sighed. It was strange how she could suddenly open up to a perfectly good stranger, let alone one of her students.

"It's not your fault," Miku stated.

"It is. Like I said-" Suddenly, a finger pressed against her lips.

"Shh," Miku hushed the brunette and threw herself against her teacher. It was as if the fear of her students, the principal, and her job all didn't matter. Miku, whom she only met for those brief five minutes, was the only one who breathed life into her. As if she were possessed by some entity, she allowed her fingers to wander Miku's back and bottom. Abruptly, Meiko broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Miku murmured with blush all over her face. She looked too cute to pass up.

"Can you keep a secret?" Meiko licked the bottom of her lip. Her womanhood was aching for this beautiful girl before her. Any doubt in her mind had been obliterated by the sight of her. Their lips collided against each other again. Their honey-laced tongues traced along the insides of their mouths.

"Ms. Sakine," Miku lightly moaned through their make out session, "let me please you..." She released herself from the teacher. Meiko sat on the desk. Miku hastily slid the older woman's skirt and yanked at her soaked panties. Meiko spread her legs apart revealing her sweet, dripping sex. The student eagerly pushed herself against her womanhood.

"Miku," she moaned aloud. Her hands found their way to the back of the sixteen year old's head. The wet, slurping sounds excited the brunette while the contented mewls and moans from her beloved teacher excited Miku even more. Miku's tongue lapped the juices and played with her clitoris.

"Ahhh yes, Miku, now try penetrating me with your tongue," Meiko coached the young girl. There was a sudden fire inside her that flowed through her body and erupted in screams of pure bliss. Miku retreated her tongue back inside and rose from the floor. She lightly pushed Meiko onto the table with her arms spread out.

"Did you like it?" Miku smiled.

"Yeah," Meiko panted, "how did you learn how to do that? It was so... Effortless."

"I had a girlfriend before," she answered before leaning her face towards Meiko's abdomen. She unbuttoned the last few buttons at the bottom of her white blouse while kissing the exposed skin. Once she had reached her bosom, she pulled apart the shirt, revealing her bra. With a few tugs, all the articles of clothing fell away leaving her teacher completely naked.

"You're beautiful," Miku complimented while stroking and kissing the older woman's breasts.

"So are you," Meiko mused. She suddenly grabbed the younger girl's shoulders and held her up in front of her.

"Have you ever had an orgasm, Miku?" Miku's eyes shifted downwards unconfidently.

"No... I only know how to please others," she sheepishly answered. Meiko tore away at Miku's outfit until she too became stark naked. Meiko's fingers trailed over Miku's small, pink nipples. She played and pinched them lightly.

"Ohhh, Ms. Sakine," Miku moaned. Meiko continued to grope her tiny frame with her fingers until they found their way to her now soaking sex. Without warning, she slipped two fingers inside. There was a sudden fear in Miku mixed in with excitement until the brunette had reached her G-spot, and the feelings burst into pure ecstasy.

"Oh! Oh! I n-never felt this way before!" The teenager had difficulty forming her words. It didn't take long until she reached an orgasm and spilled her liquids over Meiko's body. Miku stared at the contents for a while, her face reddening.

"I'm sorry," she apologized over the mess.

"It's alright," Meiko playfully winked and kissed the teenager on the middle of her forehead, "let's clean up before anyone sees, huh?" She nodded as they cleaned up, got dressed, and left the classroom before the actual bell rang.


End file.
